


I'm Not Cold Anymore

by WinterXAssassin (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Mush, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Guardian Angel, I Love You, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I can't believe this started as a one-shot and turned into a two-shot, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Intimacy, OTP Feels, Oops, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pregnancy, Romanogers appreciation, Romantic Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sequel, Sleepy Cuddles, Stolen Moments, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, father-son bond, mother-son bond, oh well, puking rainbows of fluff, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 12:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7801615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterXAssassin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Steve comforts Nat after a nightmare of her own, and she reveals a startling surprise. Pre- and Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Most definitely canon divergent.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>This was originally planned to be a one-shot, but oops I had another idea so I made it a two-shot instead! *whistles innocently*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My Shelter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phoebe_Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/gifts).



> After receiving the lovely gift of _I'll Protect You From The Cold_ , my day was so brightened I decided to write and gift a sequel to Phoebe, to thank her not only for the gift, but for all the love and support she has given me and my writing! Thankyou so much! Love ya darling! <3
> 
> ❤❤❤

Steve stirred, letting out a sleepy mumble. What had woken him? He'd heard a noise, and instantly awoken from his peaceful slumber. Blinking, he looked around the room groggily, until he made out Natasha's form shivering and whimpering beside him.

Oh. _Oh_.

She was having a nightmare.

The pair had fallen asleep cuddled up together on Steve's bed, as they so often did ever since Natasha had come to Steve in his time of need, and promised to be there for him. The cuddling had, so far, only been platonic.

Apart from one night when _whoops_ , somehow both Steve _and_ Natasha had ended up completely drunk. And not just more-than-tipsy drunk - they were both completely plastered. The platonic cuddling had suddenly turned into a night of making love. Things had been a little bit tense between them, but they still kept up their routine of coming to sleep in each other's beds (fully clothed, mind you) for comfort.

And now, tonight, they were quite happily spooning for comfort and warmth, and Natasha was having a nightmare.

Steve sat up, gently shaking her shoulder to rouse her. "Natasha. Hey, wake up, beautiful. Let me see those gorgeous green eyes of yours." he whispered tenderly, hoping that the nightmare wasn't the kind that was difficult to wake up from. Those ones were usually worse.

Natasha whimpered again, and almost, _almost_ flinched under Steve's touch, but then she rolled over to face him, blinking open her eyes.

Steve noted how confused she looked, so he smiled at her, his eyes soft, and cupped her face with his hands, sweeping his thumb over her cheekbone in a soothing manner. "There you are, beautiful," he said softly, his voice so kind and gentle, because he knew if spoken to in the wrong way when she was confused, Natasha might accidentally lash out and hurt him. "Are you alright?"

Natasha parted her lips to speak, but then she suddenly dissolved into tears, her slender frame wracking with sobs. She felt Steve's strong arms wrap around her, hoisting her into his lap and holding her close against his chest. He started to hum softly, in a language she didn't recognize. It took awhile, but she gradually calmed down, and her head came to rest on his broad shoulder. "Sorry I woke you," she sniffled.

"It's alright," he hushed, stroking her hair. "You promised you'd be there for me, and now I'm making the same promise. It doesn't matter if you woke me. Now, do you want to talk about it?"

Natasha nodded, sliding her arms around his back and heaving a sigh. She explained to him the dream - _memory_ \- she'd had of the graduation ceremony in the Red Room. Finally, she was done, falling silent as she looked up at him, her green eyes searching his blue. She could see the unshed tears in his eyes, and it made her heart ache in a way it never really had before. So she cupped the back of his neck, drawing him closer for a soft, tender kiss.

Steve smiled into the kiss, slowly pulling away after some time had passed. "Better now?"

She nodded again, placing her head on his shoulder once more. "Yeah. Thanks."

He rested his chin atop her head, relishing in the peace and security. "You're always welcome, Nat." And in that moment, he chose to say the three little words he'd been meaning to for a long time - perhaps even ever since he'd realized his feelings for her not long after he first met her: "I love you."

Natasha couldn't help her soft gasp, and the shock of thrill mixed with fear that tingled down her spine as soon as she heard those three little words. _He loved her_. She was so ecstatic that he felt the same way about her as she did him, that she pulled him close for another kiss, this one more passionate, before saying her response. "I love you too. And... I have something to tell you."

It was the way she said she had something to tell him that had Steve breaking off the kiss in surprise. She sounded... _nervous_. _Natasha? Nervous?_ That wasn't a very common occurrence. But still... "What is it?"

"Steve... I... I..." Trembling slightly, she struggled to get the words out. "Remember the night we shared a few months back, when we were both drunk out of our minds?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember." _Every little detail_ he added mentally, but wisely chose to let her continue.

Licking her dry lips, Natasha looked up at him, and practically breathed the words out. "I'm pregnant,"

Steve was stunned into silence. His blue eyes were wide, and his lips were parted in shock. _She was... pregnant? And she had just told him she couldn't have children! So that didn't make any sense. Unless perhaps..._ "What... You're... How long have you known?" he asked after a good five minutes of silence, his brain struggling to process this information. _He was going to be a father!_

"I only found out yesterday. Apparently I'm three months along." Natasha replied, her voice still barely audible. She was so worried that Steve was going to walk out on her, or worse, say he didn't want the baby. But as she watched him, she could see his eyes light up like a child's on Christmas Day, and then she _knew_ , she just _knew_ that this was what he wanted.

"You're kidding!" Steve actually laughed, joyous and carefree. "Even though you can't have children, somehow you actually are going to have one!" He grinned, and hugged her just that little bit tighter, kissing her forehead. One of his large, gentle hands slid under her shirt to rest on her stomach, which already had a small baby bump. "Wow, Nat... This is so amazing. I love you _so much_."

"I know. I love you too." Natasha replied, and she was so relieved that Steve was so happy about this. She snuggled against him more, kissing his cheek. "You're my shelter..."

Steve smiled a bit wider, tucking her face into the crook of her neck. "And you are mine. I'm no longer cold."

Natasha smiled against the crook of his neck, and fell asleep in his arms, safe and happy and _loved_.

 


	2. My Home

Natasha awoke to a series of soft babbling noises, and she cracked open her eyes, rolling onto her side to see the small figure between herself and Steve begin to wake up. Smiling lovingly, she put a hand on Steve's shoulder, giving him a nudge. "Hey. Look who else is awake." She knew he was awake; he was kind of absently staring at the ceiling as he sometimes did when he first woke up. He rolled onto his side to face her in response, and he seemed to register James waking up between them, because he, too, gazed down upon their son with tender eyes and a loving smile.

Cooing softly, the small babe rolled onto his back, tiny arms flailing a bit as he squirmed for attention from his parents. A pair of blue eyes and a pair of green eyes were met with a pair of bright sea green mixed with blue as little James gazed straight back at his mother and father.

"Hey kiddo," Steve's voice was still sightly gruff from sleep, but his voice was gentle and soft.

James cooed again, and giggled when his father started to tickle his tummy, squirming even more.

Natasha kissed James on the forehead, receiving a cute, squealing yawn in response. "Hi, baby," she crooned, smoothing her fingers through his small shock of fuzzy blonde hair. She continued to watch with a smile as Steve scooped their son up against his chest, relishing in James' giggles as father rubbed his nose against James' as if they were a pair of cats rubbing each other in greeting.

 _Two souls made into one flesh_.

Steve saw Natasha watching him and James, and he immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders, tucking him against her side so that she was not only closer to him, but also closer to James.

Natasha leaned against Steve's shoulder, uttering a soft sigh of content, quite happy to just sit in silence and watch Steve and their four month-old son interacting, increasing their bond.

"Still think this is a dream?" Steve's voice brought her out of her thoughts, and she responded by kissing his cheek and kissing James' forehead with a tender smile.

"No. I know this is real. This love... what we have... it's all real." she answered softly.

Steve smiled at her lovingly, his blue eyes so bright and filled with affection and tenderness. He kissed her forehead, and said softly, "You've given this lost soldier a home with the girl of his dreams... and a son, too."

"I know for sure you're my home," Natasha replied, nuzzling her cheek against his. "I love you now, always and forever... You're my infinity."

Steve grinned boyishly, his eyes now crinkling up at the corners. "I love you more than all the stars in the sky... in the galaxy, for that matter. And you are my infinity."

James cooed, flailing and squirming and fussing a bit - there was no doubt he wanted to be held by his mother, and to receive love and attention from both of his parents. As soon as his mother took him from his father, he settled down, looking peaceful and solemn as he sucked his thumb, gazing at his parents with love in his sparkling sea green eyes.

"And of course, I love you, James Buchanan Rogers," Steve said proudly, a spark of fatherly love in his eyes as he dropped a feather-light kiss onto his son's forehead.

"How can we not love our little miracle?" Natasha agreed, resettling her head onto Steve's shoulder once more.

_James was theirs, forever and always, and they knew that no matter what, they would always have each other. Even if death parted them someday, they would still remain in each other's hearts - a place from which they could never get lost._

_They were finally home._


End file.
